Coal-based integrated gasification combined cycle plant (IGCC) technology enables production of electricity with a gas turbine utilizing a fuel that is rich in hydrogen and has a very limited amount of CO2. Combustion of the hydrogen (H2)-containing fuel requires an oxidizing source such as air, which contains nitrogen (N2). As a result, a by-product in exhaust gas stemming from hydrogen-containing fuel combustion is a significant amount of NOx. The NOx in the exhaust gas may be reduced by using selective catalytic reduction (SCR) systems along with low NOx combustors in the gas turbine. Since fuel produced and used at an IGCC plant contains hydrogen (H2), the fuel may also provide H2 as a reducing agent in the SCR process by introducing a small amount of H2 from the fuel supply into the SCR system. The use of H2 as a NOx reducing agent enables the elimination of typical reducing agents such as, for example, ammonia (NH3) and urea (N2H6CO) in the SCR system, and thus prevents discharge of ammonia slip into the ambient air, which is an inherent problem with current ammonia-based SCR technology.
Recently, improvements in H2-SCR efficiency with respect to NOx removal and N2 selectivity under oxidizing conditions were made in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/122,116 and 12/472,633, the entirety of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference. As described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/472,633, for example, a palladium (Pd) catalyst comprising pre-sulfated zirconia support particles, palladium, a pre-sulfated zirconia binder, and tungsten (as a promoter) showed a substantial increase in NOx reduction efficiency and durability over a platinum (Pt) catalyst that was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,137, for example, under gas turbine exhaust conditions. Further improvements in H2-SCR efficiency with respect to NOx removal and N2 selectivity under oxidizing conditions are needed, as well as improvements in the durability of H2-SCR catalysts.